Infinite Universes: Etta's Early Years
by zeusfluff
Summary: A series of drabbles detailing Etta's first experiences, seen through Peter and Olivia.
1. First Hour

_**Infinite Universes: Etta's Early Years**_

_**Chapter 1: Etta's First Hour**_

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. So no InFRINGEment is intended. Date Started: 4/14/13. Date Finished: 4/14/13. Summary: First fanfic in the Infinite Universes series: Peter and Olivia experience Etta's early years through first time experiences. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

September 15th, 2013 7:05 a.m. EST

Boston General Hospital

Boston, Mass.

Olivia was fast asleep in the hospital bed opposite Peter, who was marveling at the wrinkly and red bundle that squirmed in the receiving blanket safely enveloped in his strong but gentle embrace. He'd been absolutely floored by this tiny being that barely fit in the length of his arm span. Everything seemed to be moving in slow-motion. Nurses had come and gone each checking on both Etta and Olivia. He watched as his tiny baby girl tried stretching her arms out, testing this amazing wide open space. Walter had been literally jumping for joy the moment he'd heard his granddaughter had entered the world.

Entering the world at a surprising 8.5 lbs and 10 oz, she'd tipped the scale for girls. She was beginning to fuss, so Peter shifted her in his arms.

"So, what does my little princess think of this brand new world?"

Her tiny left hand reached out to grab tufts of Peter's baby blue shirt, it matched his eyes. When she found that it wasn't exactly what she was looking for, she let out an enormous scream from her tiny lungs, letting him know he'd done wrong. Olivia stirred in the bed and gave Etta the slightest pity face.

"Looks like someone is ready for their first meal."

Peter smiled at Olivia, trying to mask the exhausted look on his face. A nurse came into the room and gave Olivia a smile.

"Looks like someone's not afraid to tell you when she's hungry!"

The lactation nurse took Etta from Peter's arms and placed her into Olivia's. Olivia suddenly felt self conscious and awkward. Her face turned two shades of red before she shook it off. Peter sat in a chair off to the side as the nurse helped her.

"Wait until she opens her mouth wide, there we go. Now help guide her towards you. There, she should be able to latch on."

Peter placed a hand on Olivia's left shoulder when he saw her wince.

"She's a regular swordfish this one. Ouch."

The lactation nurse gave Olivia a sympathetic smile.

"She'll need to be fed every four hours, so this'll help stimulate the milk flow make the nipples tougher. After you've breastfed for awhile, it won't hurt as much. One word of caution though: Try not to let her fall asleep while she's still attached to your breast. It's very easy to get Mastitis. It's an infection that affects the ducts producing milk and causes red and swollen breasts. Best advice here is to just remove her from there when she falls asleep."

Olivia nodded her head and watched Etta eat, less ravenously this time. Happy gurgles accompanied the movements of her tiny mouth. Looking up, Olivia thanked the lactation nurse.

"Thank you for your help. Every one of you have just been amazing."

The lactation nurse gave a little laugh.

"Epidural hasn't worn out yet I see. I'm glad I could help you out. Let me know if there is anything else you need."

Olivia gave another nod of her head and watched Etta's jaw as she suckled. She'd never felt so happy in her life.

"Etta Jane, you are the most perfect and beautiful human being I've ever known. You are me and daddy's perfect little soul."

Etta gurgled once more as Peter placed a hand on top of her head, almost as if acknowledging her father was there in the room with her. This had turned into the perfect day, and it was only Etta's first hour in the world.

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what'd you guys think so far? Let me know! Thanks!


	2. First Bath

_**Chapter 2: First Bath**_

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. So no InFRINGEment is intended. Date Started: 4/14/13. Date Finished: 4/16/13. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

September 22nd, 2013 6:05 p.m. EST

Dunham-Bishop Residence

Brighton

Boston, Mass.

"Peter, could you get the door? I'm about to give Etta a bath!"

Olivia heard Peter's heavy footsteps tread their way down the stairs and towards the entryway of the house. She listened as she began to run the bath.

"...Brought these flowers for Olivia. Hope I'm not interrupting anything important."

Broyles? He'd never made a house call before. Scooping Etta up from the changing table in the bathroom, Olivia carefully made her way down the stairs and towards the pair in the doorway.

"Sir."

Broyles gave Olivia a rare smile and handed Peter the bouquet of assorted flowers.

"Dunham, I just wanted to say congratulations again on Etta's birth. She's looking more and more like her mother every day."

Olivia felt heat creep into her cheeks, but it quickly disappeared.

"Thank you sir. I'm just about to give Etta her very first bath at home. If you'll excuse me.

Broyles nodded his head seriously.

"Of course. I just stopped by to give you these flowers. I'll be on my way."

Peter shook hands with Broyles and showed him out the front door. Olivia was making her way up the stairs with a now very upset Etta. Full fussiness had now begun to settle in. There was no going back now. Now on the changing table, Olivia was carefully but expertly getting Etta's onesie off. She fussed even more as Olivia went for her diaper. Peter calmly came into the bathroom and shook his head.

"Is mommy giving you a bad time already?"

Olivia's gaze darkened.

"I haven't done anything Peter Bishop. She's upset because she doesn't like being cold."

Peter nodded his head and scooped Etta's tiny body into his arms, placing her into her baby tub. She calmed instantly cooing at the feeling of the water.

"Huh."

Olivia turned her head and gave a slight smile.

"Maybe I should've had a water birth with her."

Peter gave a laugh as the two rubbed soap over Etta's tiny form.

"You with a Doula and everything?"

She continued soaping up Etta's arm as she thought momentarily.

"Now that I think about it, maybe not. I know it's supposed to be more relaxing, but how do I know that it would work?"

Peter gave Olivia a soft smile and began washing the soap from Etta's tiny body with a wet cloth.

"Everyone experiences things in different ways. We don't know if a water birth would be the right way for you. There is no right way, only what's comfortable for you. Besides, we have lots of time to think about that. Etta's only a week old."

Olivia nodded her head and yet again scooped Etta from her tub and wrapped her up in a towel. Etta now unhappy again, let out a scream.

"Someone is going to love swimming lessons when she's older. It's ok sweetie. How about a little top off before bed?"

Olivia knew that Etta was hungry. This was the routine every night before they went to bed, since a week ago when they came home with her from the hospital. There would be plenty more firsts to experience, and more sleepless nights ahead.

To Be Continued...

A/N: what'd you guys think? Let me know! Thanks! My heart also goes out to all those who live in Boston. My thoughts are with the victims and their families. Hope they are all safe.


	3. First Fever

_**Chapter 3: First Fever**_

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. So no InFRINGEment is intended. Date Started: 4/16/13. Date Finished: 4/24/13. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

November 2nd, 2013 3:32 a.m. EST

Dunham-Bishop Residence

Brighton

Boston, Mass.

Olivia was on the verge of tears as she brought Etta into the master bedroom. Her cries were enough to pierce any new mother's soul. Peter now fully awake and alert looked to both Etta and Olivia.

"What is it honey? Is the baby hungry?"

Shaking her head no, she gave Etta to Peter.

"I don't know! I tried feeding her, changing her, putting her back to sleep by rocking her, but nothing has worked so far! I don't know what to do!"

Peter held Etta's crying form in his arms, rocking her momentarily.

"Hey there sweetheart, what's wrong with my little princess?"

Etta only cried louder. Peter shifted Etta momentarily in his arms.

" 'Livia, she's burning up!"

Olivia still frazzled by these turn of events, went into the bathroom and brought back the baby thermometer.

"Here's the thermometer, I'll go call Doctor Jacobs."

Olivia reached for her cell phone on the bed side table and dialed Doctor Jacobs number. Peter set the screaming Etta down on the bed and undid her diaper.

"Sorry baby girl, this is as uncomfortable for me as it is for you. This'll only take a second."

He winced as he looked at the thermometer. Listening to Olivia's conversation, he sighed, things would be alright.

"...Yes, we took her temperature. 101.2. Humidifier, check. Fluids, check. That's it? Ok, thank you very much Doctor Jacobs. Bye-bye."

Olivia breathed somewhat a sigh of relief. But wasn't totally convinced.

"I took her temperature, what else do you want me to do?"

Suddenly Olivia felt she had to be protective mama bear. Snatching Etta from his arms, she sat down on the bed.

"What Etta needs is mommy. She needs comfort, and she needs food. Those are the two things she really needs right now."

Peter feigned a wounded pride and put a hand up to his chest in a mock gesture.

"Do you really think breastfeeding her while she's sick is the best idea?"

Olivia blew Peter off and placed a cool compress to Etta's tiny head.

"There we go sweetie, this should keep your head cool for a bit, let's give you another top-off before we go back to bed ok?"

Peter was becoming genuinely concerned for both Etta and Olivia. In the last week he'd applied and been accepted into Harvard Medical School. He'd wished that his Mexican medical license worked here in the U.S., but unfortunately things just didn't work out that way here. So, he did the next best thing, start over. Medical school would be a breeze. With his IQ and wit, he'd have no trouble at all passing the exams, and when it came time to getting board certified, he knew exactly what his key playing points were.

"You know, whatever germs Etta has in her body can transfer to you. Bodily fluids especially."

Olivia continued feeding Etta and changing the wet cool cloth on her forehead every now and then. To be honest, she was tired and irritated, and all she wanted was sleep.

"Peter, could you please turn off 'doctor mode' and let me feed her?"

Peter sighed and let Olivia continue nursing Etta. He couldn't just 'turn off' the doctor mode. Etta's cries were soon coos, and finally she was fast asleep. Pulling her away from her chest she set her in the basinet.

"I'm sorry sweetheart; I just want what's best for her. Here, let me watch over her the first shift. You need your beauty rest. That's an order not a request."

No mother liked seeing her child riddled with fever and unable to sleep, but Olivia needed just that, sleep. She hadn't gotten much sleep at all in the past two months. Not even realizing she was past dog-tired and rationale, as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was fast asleep. Peter quietly picked up his laptop and opened it up, resuming his game of Bioshock. He changed the damp cloth on Etta's tiny head every now and again. Pushing pause on the game he carefully set it on the bed, making his way over towards Etta.

"Ok sweetie, I know you don't like this part, but daddy needs to take your temperature again."

Etta protested as Peter took her temperature. Peter cracked a wide smile and did a double take at the thermometer in from of him. Olivia stirred and opened up her eyes.

"Peter? What is it?"

Peter brought the thermometer over towards Olivia and showed her the surprisingly good results that entailed on the electronic screen.

"We just got Etta through her first fever."

Olivia feeling vulnerable again for the second time since Etta's birth, broke down and had a good cry.

"I'm sorry Peter; I don't know why I'm crying. I guess it's just worry over a sick child. I didn't know what to do earlier when she wouldn't stop crying.

These are happy tears. I'm just glad she's alright."

The worst was over, for now it seemed. The two sat on the bed and watched their new baby finally slumber without so much as a hiccup, peacefully.

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Let me know! Thanks!


End file.
